The Favour
by northernexposure
Summary: Nick needs a favour. Nick/Claudia. Please note - I've added an 'alternative ending' to this fic which now makes it NC-17.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a present to myself, as I've had an exhausting week and I just wanted to write something fun and fluffy. I will try to finish it tonight, but if I don't, please forgive me…

The Favour

Professor Nick Cutter was not generally the nervous sort. He'd seen a lot in his 40 years – admittedly, most of that had happened in the past 12 months, but even so – not a lot shook him. And yet, right now, he was pretty uncomfortable.

Nick looked down at the invitation in his hand. It was printed on thick white card, the curly gold lettering announcing its intentions with stiff ostentation. He could probably ignore it. He had done so every year for the past eight, after all. He could just forget about it, bury it on his desk amongst the collected paraphernalia and pretend – like he always did - that he was just too busy to attend the University's Summer Ball.

It wouldn't be a complete lie. He was busy, far busier than he'd been those other eight times. With the advent of the anomalies, there was a hell of a lot more for him to do than ever before. But he couldn't really honestly pretend that spending one single evening in the company of his fellow faculty members would throw his research completely off course.

Nick sighed, looking at the handwritten note that had accompanied the invitation. It was from the Dean himself, and he could almost feel the antagonism seeping through the spiky sentences.

_No excuses this time, Professor Cutter_, it said curtly. _You will be expected to attend this function and talk to your benefactors – as you have been obligated to do for the past decade. Up until this point I have been lenient. Need I remind you that your tenure is up for renewal at the end of the academic year? _

So there it was. It seemed there would be no escape this time. Nick would just have to grin and bear it – schmooze the money-men just like all his colleagues.

He supposed it was a small price to pay, really, to keep his position. One evening of discomfort, of pretending that all those people with money really did have the most interesting things to say.

If he was really honest with himself, it wasn't the actual going that had him apprehensive. He could do small talk if he really, really had to. No, it wasn't that.

It was the words 'and guest'. '_Professor Nicholas Cutter and guest…_' read the invitation. Those two words made him _very _nervous. It was the same every year. He and Helen used to go together. And then when she disappeared – well, going without her had seemed weird and going with someone else would have seemed even weirder.

Nick could probably go alone, but that seemed barely more appealing, especially since he knew that this year Stephen was going to take Abby Maitland. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on between those two, but given that they'd be the only other people at the Ball he could happily talk to without wanting to poke his own eye out with a cocktail stick, he didn't really like the idea of being a gooseberry.

No, if he was going to go, he needed to take someone with him.

It wasn't that he couldn't think of anyone. On the contrary, when he'd first seen those two little words… _plus guest_… one particular face had immediately popped into his head, a little too quickly for his comfort threshold.

But just because she was the first person he'd thought of asking didn't mean to say he should. There were a million reasons why the idea of taking Claudia Brown to an evening reception was a bad one. They didn't really know each other that well, for a start. They might not have anything at all in common.

On the other hand, what harm could it do? None, really, and on the contrary it might do their working relationship some good for them to get to know each other.

So that was it. Nick was decided. He should ask her. He should. She could only say no – and obviously it wouldn't matter if she did. After all, it was on a Saturday night and she was very likely already booked up from here to kingdom come.

_In fact, come to think of it, it's probably pointless asking her, _he thought, _because she's sure to say no, either because she's already busy or because she doesn't want to spend the evening with you. Although, of course, it's not a date. It's obviously not a date. She would just be doing a work colleague a favour. Getting me out of a hole. And anyway, Stephen and Abby would be there…_

He should ask her. He should.

He would. He just had to work out how…

His mobile rang. He stuffed the invitation into his pocket.

"Nick Cutter. Oh, Claudia, hi. No, I was just – never mind. What's up?" He listened for a moment. "Okay… okay. I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Oh god," said Claudia, "oh god…"

"Don't worry," Cutter told her. "It's entirely herbivorous. It's completely harmless."

"What do you mean, it's completely harmless?" she said, trying to keep the edge of hysteria out of her voice. She stared at the diplodocus as it meandered towards the nearest tree and started grazing. "There's a diplodocus in the middle of Richmond Park! It's eating her majesty's foliage! How is that harmless?"

"Everything will be fine," Nick told her, in an annoyingly calm voice.

She gritted her teeth. How did he do it? How did he manage to take all of this so completely in his stride?

Although, she mused briefly, he wasn't the one that had to explain it all to Lester. He just got to play with his own Jurassic Park. Perhaps if he did he might see things from her point of view. Claudia put a hand to her head. Her blood pressure would never survive this.

"Oh, god," she said again. "Someone's going to see it. I can't clear the whole of Richmond Park, and besides, the thing's _huge_. Tourists can probably see it from the Millennium bloody _Wheel_! What are we going to do?"

"Ryan's on his way, right?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you're not going to let me shoot it."

"We don't need to shoot it. We'll just herd it back into the anomaly. Okay?"

"Oh, it's that easy, is it?"

He smiled at her with that disconcerting twinkle in his eye, the one she kept waking up thinking about. "Trust me, Claudia Brown. Everything's going to be fine."

Of course, he was right. Everything _was_ fine. Captain Ryan arrived and he and his men, along with Stephen, Abby, Connor and Nick, shepherded the huge creature back towards the anomaly. It seemed perfectly happy to go, although along the way it did take a few large mouthfuls of tree along as a snack. Claudia winced as the ancient branches gave way to the even older animal. How was she going to explain this to the park rangers? Some of these trees had been here since the reign of Henry VIII.

They stayed in the park until the anomaly closed, just to make sure it didn't let anything else through. It was twilight before the sparkling lights of the fissure began to fade.

"There you go, you see," Cutter said, cheerfully, as they tramped back across the moor towards their cars. "I told you it would all be fine."

Claudia sighed, not really in the mood for his triumph. "Yes. Yes, Nick, you were right. Again." She rubbed a hand across her face, tired, wondering how much paperwork she could get away with not doing before she headed home for a hot bath and an early night.

Beside her, Nick fell silent, and she wondered if she'd upset him with her brusque reply. Glancing at him guiltily as they reached her car – he _had_ been right, after all – Claudia saw that his attention was miles away.

"Cutter? Penny for them?"

He frowned slightly, playing with something in his pocket. Around them, people climbed into their cars and pulled away – Stephen called out a good night, and then Abby and Connor. Claudia waved before turning her attention back to Cutter. He seemed nervous, but she couldn't imagine why. Her back ached, and she really just wanted to get out of there. It had started to drizzle, and the damp chilled her nose.

"Nick? Is everything okay?"

"Uh – yes. Yes, everything's fine. It's just…. It's just, there's this thing…"

"Thing?" she repeated.

"Yeah. This – University thing. I always try to avoid it, but I have to go this year. No more excuses. And the thing is… ah…" He tailed off, pulling something out of his pocket.

"I'm not sure I understand…" she said.

"Look, I'm sure you're busy anyway. I just thought – Stephen's taking Abby, so I thought it could be a work thing. For all of us. Sort of. And a favour for me. But it doesn't matter, it was – just an idea. That's all."

He held out the square of card. Claudia took it, still none the wiser, and read the gold lettering in the dying light of day.

It was an invitation to the University's Summer Ball, addressed to Professor Nick Cutter… 'and guest'.

_Oh_, she thought.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah."

"You – do you want me to go with you?"

"It was just an idea," he said again, glancing away into the gathering dark. "Like I said, you're probably busy – it's short notice, I know, and –"

Claudia read the date – it was this Saturday. That _was_ short notice, but it wasn't as if she had anything better to do.

"Okay," she said. "Yes, I'll come with you."

He was genuinely surprised, she realised, when he looked back at her.

"Really? I mean – you're not busy?"

"No, not busy. I'm happy to do you a favour, Nick." She smiled slightly, "I guess I owe you one by now."

He smiled back, the gesture reaching his eyes, and Claudia ignored the very slight quiver that it produced. This wasn't a date. This was one work colleague doing a favour for another. It wasn't as if he had that many women to ask. He probably would have gone for Abby if she hadn't already been taken. Besides, why would she want it to be a date?

"Right then," she said, cutting off that train of though. "Well, do you want to pick me up, or what?"

"Actually, I'll probably already be at the University," he said.

"What, on a Saturday?"

He shrugged. "I'm there most weekends."

"I'll just get a cab and meet you at your lab, then. I'm sure I'll want a drink… or two."

He nodded, smiling again. "You can bet on it. Until Saturday, then."

She opened the door to her car and slid in to the driver's seat. "Well, always assuming that tomorrow we don't end up playing host to a herd of Tyrannosaurus Rex..."

He laughed.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Favour pt 2

Author's note: I decided that Claudia was a Cambridge girl, but will change it if anyone knows better… 

X-X

Claudia looked at herself in the bedroom mirror and frowned. The woman looking back seemed like someone she hardly knew. It had been a while since she'd had to wear anything approaching this formal. She hadn't worn this since her engagement party, in fact. Maybe that was a bad omen. After all, that particular liaison hadn't worked out exactly as planned.

_This isn't a liaison,_ she reminded herself. _And you're not planning anything. This is Nick Cutter, and you're doing him a favour. _

Even so, there was nothing wrong with wanting to look good, if only to give her ego a boost. It had been a while since she'd had to walk into a social situation like this, and after her days at Cambridge she knew how elite University events like this could be. Besides, she was… curious… to see how Cutter would react to this radically different Claudia. At work she stuck to suits and the occasional jeans-and-jacket combo (though that was only since she'd become resigned to finding herself in the sort of situations from which Fenn Wright Mason just couldn't recover). Would he even notice that she'd made an effort? This dress was definitely not something she'd get away with in the Forest of Dean. Or in town on a Friday night, come to think of it.

She frowned again. Maybe it was too much? But the invitation _did_ say formal, and it _was_ a Ball. She wondered what Nick would be wearing. Maybe she should have asked him. Maybe she should call and ask now…

Claudia shook her head at that idea, and her growing nerves. _Relax_, she told herself. _It's just a work thing. You don't need to impress anyone, least of all Nick Cutter. You're just there as an arm prop, that's all. _

Taking a deep breath, she picked up her clutch bag and shoes in one hand and a handful of black satin in the other. Negotiating stairs in a ballgown was murder…

Nick only realised the time when he glanced up from the research paper he was reading and discovered that it was already past 7.30. He shot out of his chair in a panic – the Ball was supposed to start at 8pm, and Claudia would be here at any minute. He looked around – the place was a mess and he hadn't even changed yet – and kicked himself. How had he managed to get so sidetracked? He'd dragged her along to this thing, he could have at least made the effort to be punctual!

Nick decided it would be better to change first and then try to bring some semblance of order to the room. He grabbed the suit that hung from the edge of the bookcase and dashed for the gents'. He'd usually just change in his room, but he couldn't risk Claudia walking in. It wouldn't be the most auspicious start to the evening.

Stripping off his jeans and t-shirt, he hurriedly pulled on a pair of black trousers - the smartest he owned - and white shirt, which he left open at the throat. He hated wearing these things, he'd be damned if he was going to subject himself to a tie, or even worse, a bowtie! Finally he shrugged on the matching black suit jacket and stood in front of the mirror, running a hand through his hair. He had no idea where his comb was, so that would have to do.

He regarded the guy looking back at him with suspicion. It wasn't often he wore anything but jeans. Even back when Helen was around, they'd been a pretty informal couple. She'd always been more comfortable in combat trousers than a skirt, and he'd had no complaints. The last one of these things Helen attended she'd had to buy a dress for. Short and black, it was as functional as everything she wore. Not that she'd needed all that feminine crap.

He sighed, and rearranged the shirt collar slightly before dropping his hands to his sides. Well, that was as good as it was going to get.

_When did you get so old and craggy, Cutter?_ he asked himself.

There wasn't time to answer that, so he left the bathroom and headed back to his lab.

_Right._ _You should have time to at least clear some space and tidy the desk. The floor – nothing you can do about that now. She's been here before, she knows it's a mess._

He reached the door and barrelled through it, thinking, _Just as long as she's got somewhere to…_

The world came to a screaming stop before he'd even reached the first step.

Claudia had beaten him to it, and stood in front of his desk. She was half turned away from him, holding the skull of taxon Omomyidae, her slender fingers tracing the delicate bones.

Nick's breath was knocked out of him entirely as she turned and smiled up at him, apparently oblivious to his reaction.

"Hi. The door was open so I let myself in, I hope that was okay?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't. He was totally transfixed, though she didn't seem to notice.

"What is this?" she asked, peering at the skull again. "Some kind of monkey?"

Nick tried to shake himself into movement. "Uh. Yeah… some kind," he managed.

"It's beautiful," she said softly, putting it back on the table and turning to face him again. His silence was obviously finally getting to her, because she frowned and glanced down at herself. "Is this okay? It's just – the invitation said formal, so I thought… I can go home and change, if you like?"

He cleared his throat, forcing a smile. "No… no, you're – fine," he said, knowing it was an inadequate description.

She wasn't _fine_. She was stunning. There was no other word for it. And it wasn't even as if the dress was particularly elaborate. It was devastatingly simple, but perfectly her. Black, strapless, it curved in at her waist before flaring out into a skirt that touched the floor. She'd curled her hair, pinning it so it fell in soft curls around her shoulders, which were bare. So bare, in fact, and so pale, that Nick found he had to force himself to look away for fear of being caught staring.

Suddenly asking this favour of Claudia Brown didn't seem as harmless as he'd told himself it would be.

Blinking, he looked down at his own attire, before walking down the steps. He didn't stand too close. That didn't seem wise.

"I'm going to let you down," he said, eliciting a smile that turned his heart over.

"It's your party," she reminded him. "But," she added, indicating his open collar, "were you going to wear a tie?"

He touched his neck. He couldn't tell her he wasn't even going to go to that trouble, not when she looked like she'd just stepped out of a dream. An immaculate, disconcerting, and very real dream.

"Ah – yes. Wait a minute…" he went to his desk, rummaging through the drawers one after the other. "It was here somewhere, I know it was. Or it was the last time I went to one of these things, anyway. Ah ha – here!"

Triumphantly, he pulled out a slightly dusty strip of black fabric. Brushing it off, he saw her amused expression.

"Sorry… I'm not very good at this stuff," Nick said, as he flipped up his collar and pulled the tie around his neck. He fiddled with the bow for several minutes before Claudia raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" she asked.

"I can manage. How hard can it be?"

A few more minutes passed.

"Look, come here," she said at last, pulling him towards her and batting his hands away. "Let me."

He tried to keep his eyes on her face rather than on that bare, bare skin. This close, he could smell her perfume and see the glitter of the pins she'd used to dress her hair. Nick swallowed. This was not good. This was really, really not good. He'd always thought she was beautiful – she just was, that was obvious – but he'd never had quite this sort of reaction before. He tried to ignore the brush of her fingers against his neck as they worked to tie the bow.

It was going to be a very, _very_ long evening.

Finally, Claudia stepped back with a pleased smile. "There. Perfect. It's very you, actually."

He pulled at the collar. It already felt too tight. "Really?"

She nodded. "You look very dashing."

"Well," he said, wanting to correct the poor compliment he'd given her earlier. "Claudia, you look… amazing. You're going to be the brightest point in the room."

He saw her flush slightly. It lit up her eyes, which he found himself staring into. She was still standing close, close enough that he could reach out and run his fingers over her skin if he'd been so inclined.

Clearing his throat, he broke eye contact, and she took a step back. He hadn't invited her to this thing to throw professional caution to the wind, for god's sake. In fact if he'd known she was going to turn up looking like that and steamroller over his good sense, he would never have asked her to come in the first place. Probably.

"You know what? We don't want to be the first ones there." He walked to the cabinet and took out two crystal glasses and his bottle of Ardbeg. He didn't think she'd like the Laphroig. "I don't know about you, but I could do with a drink."

She nodded as he glanced at her, but the blush still hadn't faded from her cheeks.

Nick took a large mouthful of malt. Yeah. _Long_ evening.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry this is short. I wanted to write more but am sitting here in bed with my boyfriend and he keeps trying to read my screen! _Men_. Also, please be warned that this whole fic really is going to be totally unmitigated fluff. Please don't hope for anything more worthy! Thanks for everyone's kind comments. Glad you like it.

-X-

By the time they left Cutter's room, night had fallen in earnest. Across the campus grounds, the lights of the grand ballroom shone like a beacon in the dark. Over the trimmed grass drifted the sound of speech and polite laughter. Chamber music spun into the clear air.

Claudia trod carefully, quietly by Nick's side. She should have brought a wrap – no doubt later she'd feel the cold – but at the moment the whisky was spreading a warm glow through her insides.

Well, the whisky and the memory of Nick's face when he'd walked in. She wouldn't usually drink this early in the evening, and she never touched whisky, but tonight Claudia had just needed something to settle her nerves.

Or rather, settle the flock of butterflies that were dancing in her stomach. Whatever she'd expected, it hadn't been that. Claudia wasn't a vain woman, but she knew when a guy had noticed her. And Nick Cutter had most definitely noticed… The look in his eye had almost turned her inside out. She was glad of the night as the memory of it flamed in her cheeks.

_It's just the whisky,_ she told herself. _Don't think about it. He was just surprised, that's all. _

But Claudia had to admit that her own eyes had been opened a little wider too. Sure, his hair was still the same tousled mop it always was, but say one thing for Nick Cutter – he could really carry off a suit.

"Are y'okay?" His voice startled her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him, and, seeing the lights of the party reflected in his eyes, forced a smile. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You've gone very quiet."

"Sorry. You've got to concentrate whilst walking in high heels, you know."

He laughed, the sound echoing in the darkness. "Of course. I'm guessing that dress doesn't help, either."

"Not really," she admitted with a grin, tension lifting with the humour.

"Listen. Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure."

He snorted, raising his voice to speak over the noise that spilled from the double doors as they moved closer. "Wait until later and see if you still mean that."

Nick paused on the threshold and turned to her, offering his arm. She slipped her hand through it.

"Okay," he said, with a deep breath. "Keep your head up, and don't let them see you're afraid."

She was still laughing when she saw Stephen and Abby waving at them from one of the beautifully decorated tables.

-X-

"I wouldn't usually say this, but… Wow."

"Yeah."

"I mean… wow."

"Yeah."

"No – but _really_. Wow."

"Okay, thanks, Stephen. I get it." Nick gestured across the room to where Abby and Claudia were talking quietly. "Abby looks pretty."

"She does. You and I, Cutter, are with the most beautiful women in the room. How did that happen?"

"Hmm."

"I didn't know you were going to bring Claudia."

Nick glanced uneasily at his friend as he took a mouthful of his drink. "Put it down to a momentary fit of insanity."

Stephen nodded. They fell silent again, eyes drifting back towards their partners. Abby suddenly laughed, blonde hair bobbing as her shoulders shook. Claudia joined in, clutching at Abby's arm with one hand and covering her mouth with the other.

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

-X-

The evening progressed pleasantly enough. Nick felt he'd more than carried out his obligations to the University with the amount of dreary conversations he'd had with various fat-cat benefactors. Claudia had stayed with him for every one of the seemingly endless – and pointless – debates.

"I can hack it," she'd said lightly, when he'd told her she could go and chat to Abby for a while rather than staying at his side all night. "When you've been through as many civil service meet ups as I have, you develop survival skills, believe me."

And of course, she charmed every one of them. Effortlessly, and, he suspected, without really realising what she was doing. As the evening wore on, Nick found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes off her. The way her cheeks glowed in the dim light of the warm room, the way her long neck curved into the dip of her shoulder as she tipped her chin to listen more attentively to one more boring anecdote…

He really needed to get some perspective, and soon, because she was beginning to fill his vision and it was rapidly becoming so that he didn't want to see anything else. He'd already stopped drinking, worried that if he gave into his nerves and drank the bar dry, he'd do something very stupid indeed.

_Come on, Cutter. She's only here because she owes you a favour. Don't make a fool of yourself._

What stupid infatuation was this? And what was he supposed to do with it? He had to do _something_, because otherwise it was going to become bloody obvious that he'd somehow picked up a burning torch that he really should be putting out. And quickly.

"You stupid arse," he berated himself, annoyance making him speak the words aloud.

"Professor Cutter, there you are," came a voice from behind him. Nick turned to find himself confronted with Dean Richard Marvel.

"Good evening, sir."

"I'm glad to see you could make it this year, Cutter," Marvel continued, eyes flicking toward Claudia, who stood a few feet away, still talking to some guy who seemed to own most of Yorkshire. "And with such a charming companion, to boot."

Nick nodded, unsure of what to say. "Well, it's a nice… shindig…"

Marvel raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it, though? You know Cutter, there's something of a tradition at these University… shindigs, as you call them."

Nick's heart sank. "Oh? And what's that?"

"That a member of the faculty begins the dancing. The member is chosen by popular vote, and you, Cutter, should consider yourself _voted_."

"Oh, I don't think-"

"You don't need to think, Cutter," said the Dean, drifting away. "You just need to _dance_. At the next break, I expect to see you on the dancefloor."

He looked at Claudia helplessly. He couldn't do it. He really couldn't. It wasn't just the fact that he had two left feet. The idea of dancing with her… of holding her… that close? Right now that was madness. Nothing good could come of it.

He couldn't do it.

He only realised he was still staring at her when she looked up at him and tipped her head to one side - _What's the matter?_ He shook his head, mesmerised by the smooth slope of her neck.

Nick mentally slapped himself. Christ. Get a grip. Get a bloody grip…

"Nick? Is everything all right?" Claudia disentangled herself from the Yorkshireman with a smile and moved towards him.

"Uh… fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine."

"Sorry. It's just – there's some stupid University tradition I didn't know about."

"Oh?" she said, "What's that?"

The music was coming to an end.

Nick swallowed. _Come on_, he told himself. _You can do this. It's just Claudia Brown. The woman you've worked with every day for six months. _

"Nick?" Claudia asked again, puzzled now.

"Look, I'm sorry – but we've got to dance."

"Dance?"

He nodded, looking at the empty dancefloor with apprehension. "It's some stupid tradition. One of the faculty has to start the dancing and I've – we've – drawn the short straw."

Claudia shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Sure, why not?"

Nick looked into her face. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and threaded his fingers through hers. She jumped slightly, and he smiled.

"Come on then. Let's get this over and done with."

-X-

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The Favour, Part Four

Author's note: The end! I hope no one is disappointed by it. Thanks for reading!

-X-

Claudia followed Nick on to the dancefloor with trepidation. It came partly from the knowledge that they'd have to start the dance as the only couple on the floor – already people were turning to look at them. She wasn't naturally an exhibitionist, and from the tense set of Nick's shoulders, it was a sentiment he'd understand.

But her heart was pounding for a different reason, and that was because in a few moments she'd be much closer to Nick Cutter than she really, really had any business being. And after the evening they'd had, Claudia was aware that that was an extremely bad idea.

It had been fun. She'd genuinely enjoyed herself, even allowing for the yawn-inducing and instantly forgettable conversations she'd endured. Dinner had been lovely, and Claudia had had a chance to chat to both Stephen and Abby in a more relaxed environment than they were usually afforded.

And then there was Nick.

He'd been charming, attentive and erudite. He hadn't once mentioned an extinct species. He'd been interested in everything she'd had to say, and concerned that she'd had a good time. In short, he had been the perfect gentleman.

And, every now and then, when she glanced away from whatever stuffed shirt they happened to be listening to, she'd caught him watching her. Nick's eyes would flick away before her gaze met his, but they'd definitely been resting on her.

But what was most disturbing was that, whenever she turned to look at him and he _wasn't _looking in her direction, a little pulse of disappointment flooded her belly. Claudia really didn't want to face that meant – that, or the palpable flash of electricity that she'd felt when he'd surprised her by taking her hand.

_This is a man you work with_, Claudia told herself firmly. _You do not cross the line with a work colleague._ _Especially not one who still has a wife! _

Something told her that what she really needed to do at this moment was get as far away from him as possible. But instead here she was, about to step into the very appealing circle of his arms. A shiver ran through her. This was a very, very bad idea.

Nick stopped and turned, a curiously anxious look on his face.

"Well," he said, "I guess we should…" he gestured vaguely with the hand that wasn't still entangled with hers.

_He's even more nervous than you are_, she realised. Then she saw him look around the room and realised that every one of Nick's peers was watching. She could imagine how she'd feel if she was in his shoes. The music began to rise.

"Look, Claudia… when I said I wasn't very good at this sort of thing, I really meant it," he said in a low voice. "I can't dance to save my life."

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and placed her free hand on his shoulder. Nick's eyes widened slightly, and a moment later Claudia felt his hand slide tentatively across her back.

She swallowed in an attempt to control her heartbeat, which was pounding so hard that she was sure he must be able to hear. Smiling a slightly wobbly smile Claudia said, "Don't worry. It's easy. Just kind of… sway."

His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Sway?" Nick asked.

"Yes… that's about all I can manage, too."

They began to move, slowly, and Claudia was relieved that the music wasn't too fast. His fingers stroked gently at the small of her back, and their warmth through the fabric of her dress was intoxicating. She tried to focus her eyes on his shoulder to drown out the sudden flood of adrenaline that was threatening to overwhelm her, but it didn't help. He was so close that his breath touched her bare shoulder. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, and Claudia glanced up to find him watching her intently.

"What for?"

"You really hate this, I can tell. Look, why don't we stop? I can-"

"No," she interrupted quickly. "It's fine. Really, I don't hate it." God help her, she didn't want him to let her go.

"Marvel's doing this to torture me," Nick continued. "If you weren't here, he'd have me asking some poor random stranger, so it's not just me you're saving tonight. I don't know how I'm going to make this up to you."

She laughed. "Well, after this evening, we're even," she said softly, "I owe you no more favours. But really, I don't mind. I just wish there were more people dancing."

Nick glanced around at the people watching them. "Well, there's a good reason why they're not."

"Really?" She looked around, but couldn't work out what he meant. "What's that?"

He met her eye again, and her heart turned over at the glint she saw. He hesitated for a moment, and then said, quite clearly, "You. They're all watching you, Claudia Brown. You're beautiful."

"Oh," she whispered, trying to tear her eyes away but finding herself unable. A moment later, he pulled her closer, and she went.

-X-

He shouldn't have said it. He knew that. He should have kept this evening entirely professional, danced this stupid dance and then made his excuses to put her in a cab home just as soon as he could. He'd been doing okay up until the point he'd had to touch his hand to her back. She felt so warm, so alive. Through her dress he could trace the curvature of her spine. He could feel her heart beating as they moved together, and there was that bare shoulder again. It was all he could do to stop himself from leaning down and running his lips along her clavicle.

Instead he curled her fingers into his own and held her tighter. He couldn't look away. Her face was so open, and what he saw there scared him to death as much as it thrilled him to his core. If she'd laughed at him, or been embarrassed to meet his eye, it would have been fine. He could have handled that; it would have put him in his place. But right then he understood that whatever insanity this evening had inspired in him had also affected Claudia. Nick wasn't known for being the most emotionally aware man on the planet, but it wasn't difficult to read the expression that was shining in her dark eyes, and the realisation took him apart. For the first time that evening he was glad the room was so full, because god only knew what he would have done if they'd been alone.

_Something stupid_, he told himself. _But this is already stupid. What are you playing at? _

There were a million reasons why embarking on a relationship with this woman was a bad idea. They worked together, in a job that neither of them could just walk away from should their partnership fail. Besides, what would it do to the team? It could only make things uncomfortable. And then there was Helen…

Nick shook himself. _Why are you even thinking about this?_ He asked himself. _She gives you one look and you're planning your future together? Don't be an idiot. Come Monday morning she won't even remember this evening. It's just the atmosphere and the wine, that's all. She's hardly going to lose her heart to some dusty academic fast approaching middle age, is she? _

She'd spent all evening being exactly what he needed her to be, because he'd begged her for a favour – as a friend and work colleague. And even when he'd asked her to fulfil this last stupid requirement, she had done so unflinchingly even though it was obvious from her face she'd far rather run a mile. The last thing he wanted to do was repay that favour by turning this evening into something it shouldn't be.

Just make the most of this moment, Cutter. Because when this dance ends, you're going to let her go and never touch her again. Because that's the right thing to do.

And so they danced on, quietly, oblivious to the other couples who gradually began to fill the space around them with whirls of gently turning colour.

-X-

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. After their dance Claudia had noticed a change in Nick, as if he'd decided to put a little distance between them. He'd let her go with a small smile, a serious look passing through his eyes as he'd suggested they should return to their table. She'd been relieved, having already decided that what she needed to do now was head for home as soon as she could. The fact that she'd rather stay told her that she definitely had to go.

_Get out of here, go home, pour yourself a large glass of wine and go to bed,_ she told herself. _Alone._

Everything would be back to normal by the time Monday morning rolled around. She'd be able to look at him without remembering the way it had felt to stand so close to him, or how blue his eyes were or the tense delight his fingers had provoked as they moved restlessly on her back…

She passed her hand over her face, and looked up to see Nick watching her.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little," she lied. Every nerve ending was raw, and Claudia doubted she'd sleep at all.

He looked over at the clock on the far wall. It read 11.30. "I'll call you a taxi," he told her. "I think I've done enough to keep my job. Let's get out of here."

She forced a smile and nodded though her heart sank. Despite all her good intentions, she didn't want to leave.

-X-

Nick shoved his hands in his pockets as they crossed the grass. He'd asked the cab to come to his office building, figuring that as people were beginning to leave, they had more chance of actually keeping the one they'd ordered.

He glanced across to see Claudia shiver slightly in the night breeze. Stopping, he removed his jacket and held it out to her. She smiled and the expression thudded painfully in his heart. The light from the party lit her softly. Even in the semi-dark she was beautiful.

"Thank you," she said, her fingers brushing his as she took it. The contact made her jump, and she looked away sharply as she pulled the garment around her.

They carried on walking, and Nick took a deep breath, grateful for the cool, calming air. Just a few more minutes and she'd be gone, and everything could go back to normal. He'd make sure he had this under control by Monday, though the sight of her wearing his jacket would probably stay with him for a while. It was too big for her, and she somehow looked even more appealing as she crossed her arms and hugged it closer to her chest.

He forced himself to look away, staring at his feet as they continued to walk in silence. He didn't have anything to say. He'd already said too much.

They reached the building, but there was no sign of the cab.

"It won't be long," he assured her, "shall we just wait out here?"

Claudia nodded a little too quickly, and Nick grimaced. She clearly didn't like the idea of being in a room alone with him. Probably just as well.

"I'm really sorry to have put you through this," he told her, feeling the need to speak into the silence. "I know it can't have been how you'd ideally want to spend your Saturday evening. But you really did save my skin, so thank you."

She turned to look up at him and smiled. "Nick. I had fun. Really. And I'm glad I could help."

The sound of a car approaching stopped him from continuing to gaze into her eyes. He saw her frown slightly as the cab pulled up a few feet away.

"Well, here we are," she said, but didn't move towards her ride.

He nodded, feeling a sudden pang. _Stay,_ he wanted to tell her, _just stay… _

Maybe Claudia could read his thoughts, because she seemed to quake slightly as she looked away. Then to his utter surprise, she quickly stepped forward, placing a hand on his chest and standing on tiptoe to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"I really did have fun," she whispered.

The brief touch of her lips burned and suddenly Nick was moving, reaching out to slide his hands under the jacket she still wore before he even realised what he was doing. Claudia gasped as his hands found her waist and he bundled her up against the nearest wall. He felt her melt into him as he pressed himself hard against her, mouth finding hers as her arms wound around his back, tugging him closer still. He felt something explode in his stomach as the kiss deepened, the sensation clearing his mind of all thought and sending him light-headed. He pulled back, moving one hand to open the jacket, stroking his fingers along her shoulder before pressing his lips to the pale skin, trailing kisses along the curve of her neck. Claudia gasped again and he felt her fingers tangling in his hair…

"BEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

The night was shattered by the sudden honk of a car horn. Nick froze, feeling Claudia stiffen. He lifted his head, breathing heavily, and shut his eyes.

The cabbie pressed his horn again, impatient.

Claudia rested her head on his shoulder. "I have to go," she whispered.

He shook his head. "You could stay…"

"That wouldn't be very professional."

He laughed. "Stuff professionalism," he suggested.

Claudia pulled back and looked up at him, tears shining in her liquid eyes. "I can't. I really can't."

Nick paused for a second before nodding with a sad smile. He stepped back, the cold air sharply filling the space where her warm body had been pressed against his.

She went to take off the jacket, but he held up a hand to stop her. "Keep it. It looks better on you."

The smile she gave him as she stepped before the cab was a watery one. "Goodnight, Nick."

"Goodnight, Claudia Brown."

He stood in the night air for a long while, long after the car had disappeared from view. He had nowhere to be, and knew that wherever he went he'd be haunted with a truth that he now couldn't ignore.

"Claudia Brown," he muttered into the night. "I'm in love with Claudia Brown."

Who'd have thought it?

[END


	5. Alternative ending

The Favour – alternative ending.

Author's note: I know, I know, writing an alternative ending is such a cop-out. But it was just there, in my head, and this is my piece of fluff so I shall write an alternative ending if I want to! Lol.

-X-

The night was shattered by the sudden honk of a car horn. Nick froze, feeling Claudia stiffen. He lifted his head, breathing heavily, and shut his eyes.

The cabbie pressed his horn again, impatient.

Claudia rested her head on his shoulder. "I have to go," she whispered.

He shook his head. "You could stay…"

"That wouldn't be very professional."

He laughed. "Stuff professionalism," he suggested.

Claudia pulled back and looked up at him, tears shining in her liquid eyes. "I can't. I really can't… Can I?"

Nick looked at her, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He had nothing to lose, but he knew it had to be different for Claudia. She prized her professionalism above everything else, and letting go – especially right here, right now – well, he could understand how that would be difficult. Impossible, perhaps. He didn't want to be the one to put her in that position. But he didn't want her to leave without understanding something he'd only just realised himself. Something so huge it had swallowed his good sense entirely.

"Claudia, Listen to me. And it might not come out exactly as it should, but I have to say it because this has got to be my only chance." He saw her eyes widen a fraction, one tear escaping to slide gently down her cheek. God help him, he was even worse at this stuff than dancing, but he forced himself to continue. He had to, even though this was the last thing he'd been expecting to find himself saying tonight.

"If this is too fast, then that's fine. If you're not sure, I completely understand. If you want to walk away and forget this ever happened, I will do that for you. But I want you to know one thing. This isn't – this isn't just tonight. This isn't what I was looking for. It's not just because you're here, and I'm not drunk. It's more than that. It's-" he wanted to look away, to escape the scrutiny of her eyes, but he forced himself not to. He owed her that much. "I think I'm in love with you, Claudia Brown. I think I have been since you first walked up to me in that bloody bar, and I've just been ignoring it all this time. Whether you stay or not, that's not going to change. And I know it's crazy, I _know _that. But that's the way it is."

Claudia's mouth had dropped open slightly at his confession. When he'd finished speaking she dropped her gaze, and a strangled sound echoed throat. More tears threatened to fall, and Nick felt a pang of guilt. He shouldn't have pushed her. He shouldn't have put her in this position.

There was the sound of a car door opening. The cabbie leaned out of his door.

"Look, mate, I've had to start the timer, okay? I've got to earn a living here, you know."

Claudia didn't look up. Nick watched her for a moment before turning to the cabbie with a nod.

"She's coming," he said, reaching out and touching Claudia's elbow to steer her towards the car. She went without a word, and Nick's heart plummeted further. He hadn't expected her to stay, not really, but now she wouldn't even meet his eye. _Now_ he'd crossed the line he should have stopped at with the dance.

He dropped his hand from her arm, turning away as she reached the cab. He wasn't sure he could watch her leave. It felt like the end of something more profound than just an emotionally charged evening.

But then he heard something that stopped his heart entirely.

"Will £50 cover it?"

He looked up. She was leaning down, passing something through the open window. The cabbie said something Nick couldn't hear and took what she offered. A moment later he pulled away and Claudia straightened up, keeping her back to him as she stared out across the University grounds.

Nick couldn't move. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. What was she doing?

He stayed where he was, hands in his pockets. If she'd changed her mind, he'd let her come to him. He wasn't pushing any further.

Claudia turned and looked at him for a long moment before walking slowly towards him. She stepped right into his personal space, lifting her chin to meet his eye.

"If that was just a line," she said, huskily, "I swear I'll feed you to the next carnivorous beast that comes through an anomaly."

He laughed, astonished. But then he stopped, and stepped back. They couldn't get this wrong. _He_ couldn't get this wrong. It was too important. "Look, Claudia. If this isn't-"

"Nick," she ordered, stepping forward again with a wicked glint in her eye. "For god's sake, shut up and take me somewhere warm so I can take off this ridiculous dress."

-X-

Hours later, Nick lay awake, listening to the chorus of birdsong as a new day dawned. The sun was rising, light dancing gently through the creases of his office curtains. He pillowed one arm behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, other arm wrapped around Claudia. She was fast asleep, head on his chest, her soft breasts pressing deliciously against his skin. His fingers traced lazy circles on her naked arm.

It seemed oddly fitting that they'd stayed here. He could have taken her home, but that was part of his other life, the one that Helen had dominated so completely for so long. Here, he was free to make new memories – and what memories they were…

He'd been half-afraid at first, that she'd change her mind or suddenly freeze when the knowledge of what they were doing hit her. But she didn't. Once Claudia Brown made up her mind about something, it seemed, she didn't hesitate.

And it had been wonderful. Utterly and completely wonderful. Lying there, Nick lost himself in a thousand memories – the first time he'd run his fingers down her naked back, the first time he'd taken a nipple in his mouth. The first time he'd heard her cry out as she came, surrendering herself completely in his arms.

He'd told her last night that he'd thought he was in love with her. Now he knew for sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt. He wanted to hold her, keep her safe from this cruel, unpredictable world. He wanted to be _hers_.

She stirred, slowly, raising her head to look at him, her brilliant hair spilling radiantly across her back. She smiled a lazy, dangerous smile, and started to sit up. He smiled back, trying not to let his gaze wander down her naked chest. God, she was beautiful. He reached for her, pulling her back down, flipping her over and pinning her against the cushions.

"Mmm," she muttered with her eyes closed, as he began to work his way down to her stomach, kissing her chin, then her throat, then between her breasts… "So, Professor Cutter, what plans have you got for today?"

"I'm kind of doing them already, to be honest," he said, voice muffled against her bellybutton.

She laughed. "We can't stay here all day. I've got to feed my cat."

Nick stopped and leant on one elbow, letting his fingers continue his exploratory mission south while he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well then, Miss Brown, what do you suggest?"

Claudia was momentarily distracted as he found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Oh god-" she gasped, arching her back. He watched her, transfixed, as she tensed and shuddered. He would, he realised, be happy to do this for hours. He kissed her thigh, and then sat up to pull her into his arms. She sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Her voice was muffled against his chest. "Very okay." Then she looked up at him, a slightly vulnerable look in her eyes. "What about you? What you said last night… has that… I don't know… did you…" She tailed off.

"I meant every word. And this morning, I mean it even more."

Her face burst into a sunshine smile, and he felt himself grinning back helplessly. Eventually he dropped a kiss on her shoulder and said, "Come on. Let's go and feed your cat."

Claudia nodded. "Will you stay?" She asked. "Will you stay with me?"

He caught her face in his hands. "I swear. I'll be here for as long as you want me, Claudia Brown."

[END


End file.
